<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss me, kiss me, kiss me by livtontea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483744">kiss me, kiss me, kiss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea'>livtontea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sappy, a little bit of purple prose... as a treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Todd, as it turns out, is a very time-well-spent sort of activity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss me, kiss me, kiss me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another quick fluff fic! this is implied to be their first kiss, but there's a lot of them so it's up to you lol.</p><p>i've never kissed anyone before so i tried to be as vague as possible lmao sorry for any inaccuracies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kissing Todd, as it turns out, is a very time-well-spent sort of activity. Dirk didn’t expect otherwise, but then again, he didn’t expect much at all. But this—there are not any adequately suited words in his vocabulary, except for perhaps a breathy and very much awed, <em>wow.</em> A “wow” with an “h” and the end, because it is very much a <em>woah-</em>worthy situation, he thinks.</p><p>Todd is a very good kisser. Dirk hasn’t kissed many people in his life, but this kiss <em>definitely </em>comes out on top. For one thing, because it <em>is</em> very good—Todd is holding him, and they’re both smiling into each other's lips, and it's all very warm and pleasant. For another thing, because it’s Todd.</p><p>He is <em>kissing Todd Brotzman.</em> Almost unbelievable! Dirk never would have thought this was a possibility—he was perfectly content to pine in peace and from afar, but he is <em>kissing </em>Todd! And Todd is kissing him! Truly splendid.</p><p>They have been kissing—it isn’t <em>making out,</em> and Dirk isn’t rather fond of that term anyway, for reasons he can’t quite put a finger on—for a while now, so Dirk pulls away to take in some air. He doesn’t move his hands from where they’re placed on Todd’s cheeks, and is pleased to find that Todd’s own hands are still comfortably touching him—one on his waist and the other cradling the back of his head. Todd’s face is flushed pink, and Dirk doesn’t doubt his own is the same.</p><p>“This is,” says Todd, “this is okay, right?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, it’s— It’s very okay. More than okay.”</p><p>“Good, that’s—that’s good.” Todd nods awkwardly and Dirk honest to god giggles at the jerky movement.</p><p>“Um,” he tries to start. “We, ah…”</p><p>Todd is looking at him expectantly, and possibly a tad nervously. “We?”</p><p>“...Oh, bugger, words are confusing. You should kiss me again. If you’d like.”</p><p>“Do you want me to?”</p><p>Dirk nods. “Yes, yes, I would like that very much.”</p><p>Todd laughs, and it is one of the best laughs Dirk has ever heard. It is perfect with all of its undulating squeakiness and overall imperfection. Which seems a bit contradictory, but Dirk’s mind is a tad muddled from all of that <em>wonderful</em> kissing, so really the point is just that it is <em>Todd’s</em> laugh and that makes it perfect by default. Very.</p><p>When he laughs, Todd practically reflexively ducks his head down and into his shoulders—”<em>Like a turtle!” </em>Dirk has pointed out—but this time it so happens that Dirk is still holding onto Todd’s face. So when Todd performs his turtle maneuver, he ducks his head <em>into Dirk’s hands.</em> Oh, oh dear—this might be too cute.</p><p>Dirk continues cupping Todd’s face in awe. Todd is simply <em>radiant</em>—utterly beautiful. He suddenly feels out of breath all over again.</p><p>Todd leans up, eyes half-closed, and kisses him. Dirk shuts his eyes and kisses back. Their lips move in sync, kiss after kiss after kiss. Todd tangles his fingers in the hair at the nape of Dirk’s neck, twiddling the strands of hair in his hand. Dirk makes a pleased humming noise.</p><p>They break apart grinning, and after a moment of looking at each other, lips slightly parted, kiss again. Then again. And once more. And, for good measure, a couple more times.</p><p>Dirk’s hands, one of them, gravitates to the longer hair on the top of Todd’s head, delicately brushing it to the side. His other one remains where it is, still nicely cupping Todd’s cheek. He can’t help but notice his hand fits almost perfectly. Well, not almost perfectly, but it <em>feels</em> almost perfect—like it was made specifically with the purpose of cupping Todd’s face in mind.</p><p>“You know,” says Dirk the next time they take a moment to breathe. “I’ve kissed you like, ten times at <em>least,</em> but another ten would <em>not</em> go unappreciated.”</p><p>There it is again! Todd’s wonderful, wonderful laugh. “Ten more? That’s a lot of kisses, Dirk.”</p><p>“Well, obviously we can stop any time you like, but if you want, I definitely wouldn’t say no.”</p><p>Todd copies Dirk’s earlier motion and brushes the hair that has fallen into his face off to the side. Dirk can feel himself <em>glow.</em> Christ, he thinks he might just turn into a puddle of vaguely Dirk-scented goo. Which would be messy and a pain to clean, and would probably be very unfortunate for him, but what can he say! Todd and his marvelous kisses (along with his overall marvelousness) just have that effect on him.</p><p>"Sure," says Todd, already leaning in to kiss Dirk again. "I think I can do that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! &lt;3</p><p>if you want you can find me on <a href="https://farahblack.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! </p><p>drop a line, i'd love to know your thoughts :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>